


Stockings Stuffed With Care

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes up for a lack of pudding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings Stuffed With Care

**Title:** Stockings Stuffed With Care  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Harry makes up for a lack of pudding.  
 **Word Count:** 970  
 **Genre:** Erotica  
 **Warnings:** Cross-dressing. ;)  
 **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #7: Father Christmas.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Stockings Stuffed With Care

~

On his way home that evening, Harry decided to take a shortcut through Diagon Alley. As he drifted past the shops all decorated for the holidays, he grinned when he saw a wizard dressed up as Father Christmas. _Complete with helpers, even,_ Harry thought, eyeing the two girls dressed like Christmas elves in their short skirts and tights.

As he watched, several parents brought their children to meet Father Christmas, and got a small gift for their trouble. _Which reminds me, I really need to decide on a gift for Severus._ Harry started to turn away.

“Do you want to meet Father Christmas?” one of the elf helpers asked. “You’ve been here a while.”

Embarrassed, Harry shook his head. “I think the children should take first priority, don’t you?”

“Yes, but it’s been pretty quiet today.” She winked. “And you’d be surprised how many grown-ups revert back to childhood when given the opportunity.”

Harry laughed. “No, I think not. But thanks.” He paused, once again considering her outfit, an idea blossoming. “Although, I do have a question.”

After he asked, she grinned and pointed him in the right direction. “Have fun,” she called after him.

Harry grinned. _Oh, we will._

~

When Severus walked in, he was surprised to smell dinner already cooking, as it was his turn to cook that night. _Harry must have got home early._

Hanging up his cloak and robes, Severus stalked down the hallway, into the kitchen, and froze. “Harry?”

Harry, dressed in the shortest French maid’s uniform Severus had ever seen, complete with high heels, spun to face him. “No, sir,” he said. “I am Hari, and Mister Potter asked me to fill in this evening.” He was chewing his bottom lip, a sure sign he was nervous.

Surveying the outfit from head to toe, Severus swallowed hard. Harry was masculine enough that he should have looked ridiculous in a maid’s uniform and yet, something about the way the stockings showcased his legs and the crinoline beneath the skirt brushed the top of his thighs made Severus’ mouth go dry, made his heart speed up. “Did he now?” Severus managed.

Evidently sensing Severus’ interest, ‘Hari’ relaxed. “Yes, sir. Is that...acceptable?” He smirked.

“Very,” Severus murmured. He tilted his head as ‘Hari’ spun and started for the stove, taking in the way the skirt bounced against his arse as he walked. _Oh yes, most acceptable indeed._

“Have a seat, sir,” ‘Hari’ instructed. “Dinner is ready.”

As ‘Hari’ served him, Severus got more and more aroused, no doubt aided by the way ‘Hari’ took every opportunity to bend over in front of him. By the time he finished eating, Severus was hard and aching.

‘Hari’ cleared the dishes then stood before Severus looking nervous. “I have a confession, sir.”

“Indeed.” Severus sat back in his chair. “And what is that?”

“I was supposed to prepare a pudding,” ‘Hari’ said, voice soft. “But I ran out of time. I’ll understand if you’re...upset.”

“Do you have an alternative sweet to offer, then?” Severus asked, smirking.

‘Hari’ blushed. “I’m willing to do whatever you want to make up for it, sir.”

“Indeed.” Severus stood up. “Let’s move into the living room, shall we?”

‘Hari’ led the way, and Severus found the bounce of the maid’s skirt as mesmerizing as it had been before. When they got to the living room, Severus pointed to the sofa. “Bend over the back,” he instructed. “And spread your legs.”

After a bit of hesitation, ‘Hari’ did so, looking back over his shoulder. “What now, sir?”

“Now,” Severus purred, stepping up behind him, “I enjoy my after-dinner sweet.”

Smoothing his hands up ‘Hari’s’ thighs and over the globes of his arse, Severus groaned when he encountered the edge of something hard. “Oh, you naughty maid,” he breathed as he undid his trousers.

‘Hari’s’ hips shifted restlessly. “I like to be ready for anything, sir,” he gasped as Severus began slowly turning the butt plug he’d discovered.

“Mmm, so I see.” Severus grasped the plug and pulled it out slowly. “You certainly look ready.”

“Yes, sir. Please, sir,” ‘Hari’ begged. “Please.”

After muttering a Lubrication Spell to coat his cock, Severus grasped ‘Hari’s’ hips firmly and thrust home. They both gasped as he slid in.

‘Hari’ thrust his hips back. “More!” he cried.

Severus bent to his task and obliged, fucking ‘Hari’ firmly, varying the direction of his thrusts until ‘Hari’ was writhing, his nails trying to gouge holes in the sofa fabric.

The combination of the brush of the soft fabric of ‘Hari’s’ short skirt along with sight of his prick disappearing into ‘Hari’s’ slick hole made Severus shudder, and after only another few thrusts, Severus was coming, shuddering as he pumped deep inside ‘Hari’.

A moment later, ‘Hari’, too, cried out and came, spurting onto his skirt. When he collapsed, Severus ended up sprawled on top of him.

“What chapter was this in, then?” Severus finally asked after standing up and helping Harry.

“Chapter? Oh!” Harry blushed. “It wasn’t from the book, actually. I was walking through Diagon Alley and I saw Father Christmas and his helpers. Their outfits made me think of doing this, so I went to a costume shop. I take it this was okay?”

“Indeed.” Severus clasped Harry’s hand. “Shall we go to bed so I can show you how very ‘okay’ it was?”

“Want me to take off the maid’s outfit?” Harry asked as they wandered through the house.

“No.” Severus squeezed his hand. “I’ve yet to explore those stockings. After all, they were stuffed with care.”

~


End file.
